Conventionally, there is known a so-called retread tire that is mainly targeted for use with pneumatic tires as those seen on long-distance trucks and busses. In the retread tire, when the worn-out tread is replaced, the casing comprising a carcass and a bead can be re-used.
Retread tires are manufactured by pasting a once vulcanized tread rubber (pre-cured tread) onto the casing (for example, PTL 1). Therefore, in other words, the tread and the casing can be selected separately.
That is, the use of vulcanized parts for the tread and the casing permits manufacture of a tire using a simplified vulcanization mold. As a result, tires that in the past could only be manufactured in a tire factory can now be manufactured and sold in places other than the tire factory. This means, a sales location such as a tire shop can have a stock of various treads and casings with different properties, and can appropriately manufacture and sell a variety of tires that is a combination of the tread and the casing.